The present disclosure relates to a reproduction apparatus, a reproduction method, a provision apparatus, and a reproduction system.
In recent years, with an increase in the capacity of storage devices such as an HDD (Hard Disk Drive), even in an ordinary environment or the like in which a user listens to music tracks using a portable device or the like, an environment in which a large number of music tracks are easily stored in the portable device or the like is provided. However, in a case where the large number of music tracks are sequentially reproduced, because the recording states of the music tracks are different or the like, a situation in which the volumes of the music tracks do not fit into a desired range, but the volumes of some music tracks are too high and the volumes of other music tracks are too low, or the like, may occur.
Moreover, recently, with the popularization of high-speed networks such as ADSL (Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line) or optical fiber, an environment in which even a PC (Personal Computer) or the like that is present in a normal house is connected to a music server on a network to stream and reproduce music tracks continuously has been provided. Similarly, in this environment, a situation in which the volumes of some music tracks are too high and the volumes of other music tracks are too small, or the like, may occur.
In the situation, it is difficult for a user to listen to the music tracks in comfort, and an operation of adjusting the volume of the music track is cumbersome for the user. In order to improve such a situation, an automatic volume correction apparatus called a normalizer has been proposed. The automatic volume correction apparatus automatically corrects the volume during reproduction of each music track (For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-320793).